


Comforting Mammon

by snowyurio



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, MC can be read as gender neutral, POV Second Person, mc is named though it's only used twice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyurio/pseuds/snowyurio
Summary: A reimagining of what happens after Lesson 8-16. After Asmodeus and Mammon's argument, you could tell Mammon was hurt so you took him aside and confronted his feelings.Lots of fluff and love for Mammon.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 228





	Comforting Mammon

“You money-grubbing TRASH! A scumbag who'd sell his soul for a grimm! The only thing that would make up for your awful existence is if you just ended it! NOW!”

“HEY, that's no way to be talking to your older brother, now is it?! You’d best start showing me some respect!”

“RESPECT?! What did you ever do to earn my respect?! I'm EMBARRASSED to have someone like you for an older brother! Mortified even!”

What started out as an innocent bicker over you quickly turned into a heated exchange of insults hurled between the two brothers. Asmodeus wasn't relenting in his anger which only fueled the increasingly harsher words directed at your boyfriend, Mammon. While it was funny at first to watch the two fight over you, as the insults got worse you started getting concerned over how far the brothers were going with their words.

“All right you two, that's enough. Stop throwing pillows at each other. You’re sending dust flying everywhere.” Satan interceded.

“It's no use. They won't listen. It’s like they don't even hear us.” Leviathan added.

They were right. Mammon and Asmodeus continued their match without pause. It was like there were two different conversations happening in the room. You wanted to somehow break up the argument but didn't know how without getting in the crossfire of two demons.

“What do we do?” You asked the other demon brothers.

“Nothing,” Satan replied, “Either one of them wins or Lucifer breaks them up, whichever comes first.”

“I'm betting on Lucifer.” Levithan quipped.

“You’d normally be right about that but Asmo might win here.”

“Can I have my cheesecake, Levi?” Beel jumped in.

Ignoring Beel, you replied to Satan, “There's no winning in this situation.”

As Mammon and Asmo’s bickering went on around you guys, you couldn't help but grow worried for Mammon. Asmodeus were saying things that were digs at Mammon’s incompetency, character, and his existence. Which was a regular occurrence among the demon brothers, but Asmo’s words were going further than they typically do and you were growing worried that Asmodeus or Mammon might say or do something they regret. Even more, you were worried about the effect Asmo’s words were doing to Mammon. Because despite Mammon’s holier-than-thou attitude, you know it is nothing more than a facade he puts on around his brothers as a way to take on their harsh opinions of him; “scummy brother,” “greedy scum,” “pathetic.” He’s heard every variation and accepted them all with his flippant attitude, laughing it off or getting comically indignant. You have seen Mammon deny the hurt in his heart with his passing comments. You’ve never reached out to confront him as you thought there had never been a good time; Mammon is like a hurricane, he’ll swing from one topic to the next as does his moods. 

But not this time. You looked at Mammon and saw anger marking his face but if you looked hard enough, you could see the sheen of hurt in his eyes with each blow that he hides behind his retorts.

“%#$! %#%! And...and also, you’re a...um a *%#$&%!” Mammon spluttered back.  
“Maybe it’s time you learned some new WORDS, Mammon. Because your vocabulary is pathetically small! Just what I would expect from the stupidest demon in Devildom! You really set the bar for what stupid can be!” Asmodeus shot back.

You could see at this point Asmodeus words were taking a toll on Mammon’s ability to argue, so you took your chance.

“That’s enough, both of you need a time-out. I'm taking Mammon with me.” You marched forward grabbing Mammon by the arm, dragging him out the door.

Mammon sputtered out some protests while Satan and Levi nodded in acquiescence and waved you guys off as if to say, ‘Do what you like’

“Can you bring back some food when you come back?” Beelzebub asked.  
“I don't know why you bother taking care of our good for nothing brother, Kisa. It’s a waste of time.” Asmodeus said while shaking his head.

“Look here, you lust-brained—” Mammon started but before he could finish his retort, you yanked on his arm harder out the door and let it fall shut, cutting off his words.

He spun towards you, “Hey Kisa, what are ya doing! Let me give him what he deserves. Asmo needs some teachin’ from his older brother!”

Mammon started for the door but you grabbed his arm with both hands to stop him. “Mammon, please! Look at me.”

He must have heard something in your voice because he stopped and turned to look at you. You let go of his arm and reached for his hand instead and held it gently. You looked into his face and searched his eyes.

“H-hey. What are ya lookin’ at..?”

You didn't reply. Mammon’s eyes were wide staring back at you. Anger was still etched around his eyebrows and mouth but his eyes didn't hold that sheen of hurt anymore that you saw for a moment inside. However, you knew him better than that. The Avatar of Greed hides his sadness and pain behind this veneer of superficial excitement of a child as if nothing ever touched him deeply.

“Are you okay?” You asked quietly.

Mammon gulped and you saw that hurt flicker for a moment in his eyes. But it was gone like a candle blown out, yet you could still see the wisps of smoke.

“I’m fine! What are ya sayin’, Kisa! hahaha, why wouldn't I be okay? I’m the Great Mammon, nothin’ hurts me! That, in there? Nothin’ to worry about! Asmo didn't hurt me at all. If anything, I probably hurt Asmo!”

You shook your head and then looked back at him with determination set on your face. You gripped his hand in yours and led him to his room that he shares with Satan and Solomon which you know is empty as they were in your room.

Mammon followed behind or rather dragged along, “Hey, where are we going, Kisa?”

“Your room.”

“M-my room!? W-why?” Mammon stuttered back, “I don’t think that’s a good idea to do this while Lucifer and Diavolo is around! I mean not that I would mind! B-because ya know, who cares if what they think. Let them know for all I care! Even better let them know you’re mine! Maybe finally they’ll keep their grubby hands off of you.”

As cute as it was to watch your demon boyfriend blabber on about his obsession with you and his overactive imagination, you decided not to put him out of his embarrassment. And to your enjoyment, his flustering only got worse as you reached his room’s door.

“K-kisa…. are ya sure about this? I mean not that I don't want to! The Great Mammon is doing ya a favour, ya know! So ya better appreciate it!”

You almost rolled your eyes at his ‘tsundere’ mode but instead opened the door of his room, all but dragging him in. You plopped him at the edge of his bed and you stood staring down at him suddenly asserting an authoritative aura with your reversed height difference.

“K-kisa…?” Mammon stuttered, a blush rising on his cheeks as he stared up at you.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it's not happening.” You finally say, putting him out of his torment.

His face immediately fell before schooling back into a mask of fake mirth. For a moment your heart broke for denying him anything, but you knew you had to confront him about this.

“Mammon, be honest with me. Are you okay?”

Mammon laughed, “What are ya talkin’ about, Kisa? Of course, I’m fine!”

You started to get a little frustrated knowing your boyfriend refuses to seek solace in you. You cupped his face in between your hands to force him to look right into your eyes, and with a deep breath you poured your heart out to him.

“I know you’re faking it. All the time. I know you hide your pain in the depths of your heart to cope with the words that are thrown at you everyday. Your brothers might not know, but I know. I know what you hide behind that mask and I wish you would trust me with that sadness and hurt and let me help you.”

Mammon stared at you with wide eyes as your words slowly sank into him.

“I love you, Mammon. I want to be there for you,” you implored hoping it’ll finally sink in.

For a moment, the two of you sat in silence as Mammon cast his eyes down and you let him. You knew he needed a few minutes to run over his thoughts and formulate a response. Your hands gently sloped over his cheekbones as you waited patiently. Eventually, his hands reached up to wrap around your hips as he slowly descended into your torso to bury his face.

“Mammon…?” You quizzically called out his name as you looked down at the fluffy white head.

“How do ya know me so well..” His voice muffled by your clothes.

Your right hand reached up to slide into his hair and gently comb through it. Your other hand reached across his shoulders to hug him closer to you.

“Of course, I do,” you replied with affection laced through the words.

You couldn't help but smile at how cute your boyfriend was being when he’s honest despite the seriousness of the situation. Mammon wasn't crying but you could feel the tiredness in his shoulders that slumped into you.

“It’s just…” he began, “sometimes I don't know if my brothers really want me around or not.”

Your heart broke at his confession but you held back from interrupting to rebut all his insecurities. You knew this was not the time to insert your voice and instead you just listened knowing that sometimes all he wants is someone to hear him out.

“Why am I seen as the worst avatar as if pride or envy isn’t just as bad? Why am I the worst brother just because I’m the Avatar of Greed? I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to be the Avatar of Greed.” Mammon’s voice broke a little at the end of his rant which only made you squeeze him tighter to you.

“I know I’m not the easiest to be around and I know I make trouble for my brothers but…” Mammon trailed off as if he couldn’t find the right words. You didn’t push nor encourage him to talk, but continued absently alternating between running your hand through his hair and trailing it down to caress the nape of his neck.

After a few moments of silence as he took in your comforting caresses, he continued in a whisper that you would’ve missed if you weren't carefully listening, “I want them to see me.”

You felt your heart fracture at this quiet moment of vulnerability he entrusted you with. In that moment, you’re reminded of why you fell in love with Mammon; behind his exterior image of a money-obsessed, troublesome, arrogant demon is one that sought the attention of his brothers, wanting and needing validation of his existence; someone who was the most considerate, kind, and loyal friend and boyfriend. You pushed Mammon away from your torso and held his face so that you could look at each other. You saw his eyes lined red as tears threatened to fall. You saw the hurt that he no longer tried to hide from you and all you wanted to do was soothe that pain; to wipe it from existence.

But you knew this was something you wouldn't be able to fix alone. Mammon’s relationship with his brothers is a tenuous one, forged from hundreds of years of habits that your mere decades of mortal life couldn't compare to. Empty reassurances won't fix what years of coexistence has done to him.

“Mammon, I don’t know what your brothers feel or how they see you, but here's what I do know: they would do anything for you when you’re really in trouble,” you began. “Despite Lucifer’s exasperation and disappointment at times, he’s always bailed you out.”

“Lucifer only cares about his reputation. He only bails me out so that my mistakes don't affect him,” Mammon retorted with a roll of his eyes.

You almost shook his head at how dense he was being. “Or maybe, he does it cause you’re brothers and he cares.”

Mammon only scoffed and opened his mouth to rebut but you cut him off.

“Okay, maybe he also does it because of his reputation, but you know, Lucifer has said he would do anything for his brothers.”

His eyes widened at that news but immediately turned skeptical. “Yea’ right.”

“It's true. Why do you think he was worried when I started making pacts with all of you guys?”

The Avatar of Greed didn't have a response to that and instead he thought over your words.

“As for your younger brothers, I don't really know what they think,” you admitted.

Mammon snorted. “If you’re trying' to comfort me, you’re doin’ a great job.”

You smacked his shoulder. “Hey, I wasn't done.”

He jumped a little at the surprise attack and stared at you with mock hurt. “Way to hit a demon when he’s down.”

You wanted to laugh at his antics but settled with a barely hidden smile and a scolding, “Mammon! I’m trying to be serious here!”

“I’m just sayin’! Your comforting skills might need some work. I’ll even help you! First step, don’t hit a demon when he’s down. See, the Great Mammon is gonna teach you everything.”

Even when he’s hurt, he still manages to make light-hearted jokes. Perhaps it was a habit from trying to hide it for so many years; a coping mechanism. But you didn't dwell on it lest you stray from the issue at hand.

“As I was saying, I don't know what your brothers think, but do you think they would spend time with you if they really can't stand you? They would have done something if they really didn't want you around,” you argued, “So in a way, them teasing you is their way of showing affection. In a misguided kind of way.”

Mammon turned his head away from you with a slight scowl on his face, “Are you taking their side?”

You looked at him bewildered. “What? No! I’m not justifying their words or actions.”

You grabbed your demon boyfriend's face again to get him to face you and placed a chaste but affectionate kiss on his lips. Mammon blushed at the surprise action and you felt him tighten his grip around your hips.

“I’m just saying, don't think you’re not loved or wanted around. Your brothers do love you, but they just show it in a different, and possibly wrong, way,” you explained. “I love you and I want you around. Always. And I'll tell you and show you as many times as you need.”

At those words, Mammon smiled lovingly at you, his eyes soft with gratitude, and you could almost see heart bubbles floating out of him. He stretched up to capture your lips and you gladly leaned down to meet him in the middle. You smiled into his kiss, full of tenderness and contentment.

“Thank you,” Mammon whispered into the space left behind as your lips separated from each other, “And I…. love you.”

You couldn't see Mammon’s face from close up but you could tell he was blushing from his confession. Even after all this time dating, Mammon still was endearingly shy about expressing his feelings. You didn't mind because it meant that the words held even more weight when he actually said it.

“Do you want to go back?” You asked after the shared moment.

“No.” Mammon said bluntly with a slight frown, “You’re MY human. They can do without you for a night.”

As he finished his sentence, he fell backwards onto his bed, pulling you down with him. You let out a squeak at the sudden free fall, trying to not crush Mammon. He rolled you over to his side before swiftly pulling the duvet over the both of you.

“I can’t stay. Satan and Solomon are going to come back and report us to Lucifer or Diavolo,” you pointed out.

“They can't catch ya if you hide.” He grinned.

“Asmo is going to notice I’m not back.”

Mammon let out a curse under his breath. “You’ll just have to sneak back after they’re asleep,” he stated before hesitantly reaching an arm towards you under the blankets.

“C-can I….?” he asked, always worried about making advances towards you. You grabbed his hovering arm and draped it over your waist. This gave Mammon the confidence to pull you closer to him until you were tucked into his chest. You didn't have the heart to offer any more excuses as to why you couldn't stay. You gave into the temptation of Mammon’s arms and accepted whatever the future would hold. Right now, you just wanted to savour the precious time you have with him.

You felt the pressure of Mammon’s lips placing a kiss on the top of your head and let the pounding heartbeat in his chest lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend, Tab, for editing this. This is my first time posting a fic in a really long time; theres something about these demon boys that got me super inspired to write.
> 
> I had kind of a hard time writing Mammon's dialogue, he has such a unique vocabulary and talking style that I hope I was able to convey him properly without making him too out of character. Also I used my character's name when other people are calling them, let me know if thats something that hinders your reading experience or doesn't bother you at all; I'd appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Please come talk to me on tumblr @ kisaerie about Mammon's character and how he deserves so much love than the harsh teasing from his brothers.


End file.
